


because i said so

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, D/s, Facial, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, non-consensual spell-induced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Harry doesn’t like being kept awake at night.





	because i said so

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Harry liked to watch.

It was sinful and wrong, yes, but there was something about the sight of two sweat-slicked bodies grinding against each other that Harry found particularly arousing. After the first couple times, all he had to do was think about it and he would get hard.

Of course, he had never meant to watch the first time. He hadn’t woken up from a deep sleep and thought, _I reckon I’ll go watch two people fuck behind Greenhouse Three_. Yet, that was what ended up happening. In his defense, however, he had heard screaming in the distance and was under the impression that someone was in trouble.

Someone had been in trouble, all right, but he was enjoying every minute of it. Harry had rushed outside and across the courtyard only to stop short as the fornicating couple in question came into focus. In the darkness of the night, all he could see was dark skin covering pale, the beads of sweat shining in the moonlight as they moved together as one, finally coming together in a loud cacophony of primal moans.

He had tried to move, to run away, but his feet wouldn’t comply. He had stood, transfixed, not even blinking. His hand was on his cock before his brain had processed the information, and he had come with them.

Each night after, he had no excuses. He knew what he was doing as soon as he jumped out of his four-poster bed and slipped underneath his invisibility cloak at the first sign of the noises. The noises, the moans and screams of pain and pleasure, they were like an alarm clock, the same time every night, and even if he had thought to cast a silencing spell he would have probably still heard them inside of his head.

So he kept watching, fantasizing, wanking. He fantasized about joining them, playing their intriguing sexual games like they played with each other. Only _he_ would be in control, with both of them at his command.

He contemplated allowing himself to be caught. Although, he didn’t think he would enjoy being punished, he rather fancied having the undivided attention of two people, something which he had yet to experience given his nonexistent sexual history.

He knew somewhere behind the instant gratification that it was wrong. It was wrong not because he was watching, but because the couple in question were not friends of his, not even acquaintances. More like loathed enemies, people who would rather see him dead than naked. The only way he would get either one of them to touch him would be to use an unforgivable curse, namely the Imperius.

The thought crossed his mind. Never mind the life sentence to Azkaban, those two had probably cast more unforgivables than Voldemort himself. Harry wondered how they would like it if the tables were turned.

It was a New Moon the night he was caught. He supposed the Hand of Glory had a lot to do with his capture, only he didn’t have time to speculate the reasons. In fact, he barely dodged the two Stunners, conveniently enough by tripping over his undone trousers, and fell face-first into the bushes, casting the first spell that came to his tongue.

Malfoy froze on all fours as Zabini was hit in his bare chest with the Imperius Curse. Zabini instantly withdrew from Malfoy’s arse and stood, his cock still hard and glistening with lubrication and precome as he awaited instructions.

“What the fuck, Potter?” exclaimed Malfoy, sounding more amazed than angry. He didn’t make an effort to cover his nudity, simply choosing to lean back on his knees and gape at Harry instead.

“What the fuck yourself,” replied Harry in a voice that was way too strong for someone who was tangled up in the bushes as well as his trousers.

Malfoy glanced at Zabini’s blank expression and turned back to Harry again with what could only be described as an impressed look on his face.

“Wow, Potter. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he fumbled his way out of the bushes and approached the other two boys, not bothering to sort out his clothes. “Am I going to have to _Imperio_ you too, or will you comply willingly?”

Malfoy tossed his wand aside and smirked.

“I’ll comply, but only because you can make Blaise off himself or something.”

Harry’s wand wavered slightly as he watched Malfoy crawl seductively towards him, his silver-grey eyes radiating with cruel intentions. Gathering every ounce of his Gryffindor courage, he shook his head and Malfoy stopped in his tracks, cocking his head in bewilderment.

“I want you behind me,” Harry demanded.

Malfoy chuckled. “Whatever you say, _Master_.”

Harry’s cock twitched in anticipation as Malfoy moved behind him.

“Zabini!” Harry snapped. Zabini’s head jumped up, his eyes staring vaguely at Harry. “Suck my…” he paused, took a breath to steady himself.

“Get down on your knees and show me how much you hate me.”

Zabini immediately dropped to his knees and took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. As the same moment, Malfoy pushed two lubricated fingers into him and wiggled them around. Harry let out a hiss, though whether from pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both.

Harry leaned his head back on Malfoy’s shoulder as the blond suddenly thrust into him. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he said.

“I’m trying, Potter,” Malfoy gasped in between thrusts.

“Zabini, deep throat me,” Harry ordered. Zabini did as he was told. Harry decided right then and there that sometimes using an Unforgivable is permissible, and having Blaise Zabini suck your cock is definitely one of those times.

Harry kept telling himself that this was real, it was actually happening, but his mind kept saying, _NO WAY! You’re going to wake up any minute Harry, alone in your bed, humping the sheets_.

But amazingly enough, he didn’t wake up. He stayed right where he was, trapped between the wet warmth of Zabini’s mouth and Malfoy’s persistent hardness. It was such a contradiction, the softness of Zabini and the roughness with which Malfoy was fucking him.

He swore to every god he knew of when Malfoy hit his prostate and leaned forward, holding onto Zabini for support. Zabini didn’t even skip a beat; he just kept right on sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed.

“Guh…” Harry groaned. He could feel his orgasm building, but he didn’t want to come just yet. “Zabini, stop!” he commanded.

Zabini instantly stopped his sucking and stood to face Harry again. “Suck my neck and my chest,” Harry said. He figured that was a safe bet. Zabini was good with his mouth, but a particularly good suck would have made him come, which he was trying to avoid at all costs. This was too good.

“What’s the matter, Potter? Can’t handle us?” Malfoy asked.

“I can handle you just fine. Just… not ready to come yet.”

Zabini latched himself onto Harry’s neck and kissed his way down, sucking and biting gently on Harry’s nipples. “Oh, shit,” Harry muttered, fighting the urge to grab his own cock and come right then.

Harry finally regained his composure a little and said, “All right, Zabini, suck my cock again.” Zabini immediately dropped to his knees and resumed his task.

It happened really fast. Suddenly Harry felt the urge to come and he shouted, “Zabini, get off me.”

Zabini started to pull away but it was too late, he came, shooting all over Zabini’s face. As he tightened around Malfoy, he hissed and came too, filling Harry.

“End the fucking curse, Potter,” Malfoy whispered angrily into Harry’s ear. “And if I were you, I’d make a run for it, because he’s not going to be very happy with you.”

Harry wasn’t exactly sure how to end the Imperius Curse, but apparently just thinking about it did the trick. Zabini’s dark eyes rapidly switched from blank to enraged, and Harry didn’t have time to dislodge himself from Malfoy before Zabini picked up his wand.

“ _Imperio_!”

Harry, who could fight off the Imperius Curse with no effort, simply smirked inwardly and waited instruction.


End file.
